A known biological information measurement device of this type comprises a main case, a sensor mounting component that is provided at the main case, first and second connectors that are provided at the sensor mounting component, a measurement voltage supply means for supplying voltage between the first and second connectors, a current measurement means for measuring a first current that flows between the first and second connectors, and a controller that is connected to the measurement voltage supply means and the current measurement means. The controller is also connected to a mounting detection means for detecting the mounting of a sensor to the sensor mounting component (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
With a biological information measurement device such as this, biological information can be measured by mounting a biosensor to the sensor mounting component, supplying voltage from the measurement voltage supply means between the first and second connectors, and measuring the current that flows between the first and second connectors with the current measurement means. Even in a state in which no mounting of a sensor to the sensor mounting component has been detected and a biological sample has accidentally flowed in between the first and second connectors, the current flowing between the first and second connectors can still be measured by the current measurement means. In this case, however, the fact that no biosensor has been mounted to the sensor mounting component is detected ahead of time by the detection means. Thus, the ingress of the biological sample between the first and second connectors at the sensor mounting component can be detected at this point.